


Play Your Music

by Gaysby



Series: High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [3]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: Ryan knows that music helps Troy cope with his schizo. After the championships, but before they start rehearsals for the Winter Musical, the school treats the basketball team to a celebratory retreat.And he forgot his music player.
Relationships: Ryan Evans & Peyton Leverett, Sharpay Evans/Peyton Leverett, Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans
Series: High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891642
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletRoseAramis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRoseAramis/gifts).



> A gift for VioletRoseAramis for all the support in [A High School Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646758/chapters/62368114)

After the championships, but before they start rehearsals for the Winter Musical, the school treats the basketball team to a celebratory retreat. Troy didn't want to go because it meant leaving Ryan for a couple of days, but he's the captain and made the winning shot so he had to go.

Ryan found it amusing at most, but honestly, he'd miss his boyfriend too. As a sort of compromise since the blond had no business of tagging along a retreat plus mild team building exercise (They just finished championship so Jack did want them to relax from training a bit) Troy left a 'T' Letterman jacket.

It was oversized and looked loose on Ryan, but the blond found that he quite liked that. He even wore it on the day the team left for the retreat.

"Huh?"

Ryan felt something bulky when he inserted his hand to the jacket's pockets. When he pulled it out, he sees it was an old iPod, possibly a hand-me-down. He wondered if Troy knew he left it there or if it was in purpose, so he could listen to the songs Troy liked too.

Out of curiosity, he pulled out his earphones from his pocket and checked out what tune his boyfriend was into. Of course, some mainstream favorites were there like ' _Bohemian Rhapsody_ ' and ' _Uptown girl_ '.

As he walked into the school building, he checked out the playlist section and a blush spreads across his cheeks.

There was a folder titled 'Tryan <3'

At first, Ryan didn't want to assume, but checking that the first song on the list was 'Start of something New' then there was no mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

During Free period, Ryan and Peyton were at the photography club again. Despite his initial qualms, Ryan finds himself willing to a least be a part-time model member of the club. There weren't any activities coming up, but he did give his two cents when Peyton asked his input about templates and such for the School yearbook.

"Oh my god, he's got it bad for you Ry." Peyton laughed when the blond told him about the playlist. "Like ' _he's whipped_ ' kind of bad."

The hat wearing blond shoved the photographer blond slightly, "Shut up, it's sweet." he said.

"If you say so." Peyton grinned, before getting back to his photos... Well, he took them, but they were mostly of Sharpay. "Ugh, I can't decide which ones are better... They're all beautiful. Or maybe that's because she is..."

Ryan rolled his eyes, smirking. "And you blame Troy from being whipped."

"He's whipped, I'm smitten." Peyton declared shamelessly, "I'd say there's a difference."

Ryan just laughed and continued listening to the playlist.

🎵" _Nobody want to see us together, but it don't matter, no, cause I got you..._ "🎵

He smiled fondly as he continued to listen to the playlist, wondering how often Troy listened to it and what images were conjured on his mind as he did. The blond chuckled, as he figured it was possibly his boyfriend's way of reliving their precious moments together when they were at each other's homes.

Ryan knew he still kept the plushie Troy had gifted him and would give it playful squeezes whenever he missed his Wildcat boyfriend in the middle of the night.

Suddenly, the blond shot up in realization, almost sending Peyton's photos to the air. "Oh, god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Playlist
>
>>   
> 1\. Start of something New.mp3  
> 2\. You are my sunshine by Johnny Cash.mp3  
> 3\. Wait For You by Elliot Yamin.mp3  
> 4\. What I've been looking for (playmaker - Kelsi).wmv  
> 5\. Breaking Free (playmaker - Kelsi).wmv  
> 6\. I wanna dance with somebody by Whitney Houston.mp3  
> 7\. Don't matter by Akon.mp3  
> 8\. Home by Daughtry.mp3  
> 9\. Lips of an Angel by Hinder.mp3  
> 10\. No one by Alicia Keys.mp3  
> 
> 
> This is what the plushie looks like ❤🐺  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Troy was freaking out.

He turned his duffel bag over but he really couldn't find his iPod. He was so sure he packed it. The brunette felt nauseated. The iPod was a gift from both his mom and dad, after a couple of episodes following his cancellation of regular appointments with a therapist.

Not only that, it was the thing that helped him keep his focus. He definitely didn't want to spoil the team's fun if their captain ends up wigging out. Chad was stalling the others so they wouldn't come in their cabin while he was searching and prevent them from finding out about his schizo. Troy wasn't necessarily ashamed, but he didn't really want to go through the hassle of explaining himself to them.

"Hey bud," His father's voice was suddenly heard, but as Troy had mentally showed a mini-dad on his shoulder, he wasn't sure if he heard right. "you've got a visitor."

"Troy?"

The brunette froze, as he shot upright and, hoping that his mind wasn't just playing with him, he turned around and tried to push passed the flashes of shapes to identify Ryan, Chad, and his dad by the door.

The blond was smiling, and holding up the item was missing.

"You didn't!"

Ryan grinned sheepishly, "Didn't drive all the way here on my Mustang to get this to you?" He asked rhetorically. "Well, answer's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

Speechless, Troy made up for that by walking towards his boyfriend and scooped him up in an embrace. Ryan chuckled, carefully placing his own earphones in Troy's ears.

The brunette grinned, though his cheeks were turning pink as he found out that Ryan found ' _that_ ' playlist.

🎵" _I_ ' _m coming home, to the place where I belong..._ "🎵

"Wow, he went all this way to here just to give Bolton back his iPod?"

"Looks like an excuse to just to see him, I think."

The other members of the team talked among themselves outside. They didn't know the actually urgency of getting the player back, and Ryan didn't bother clarifying it. In some way, he could say it was an excuse to see Troy.

Because he would definitely use any excuse for that.

"Can he stay over?" Troy didn't miss a beat as he placed Ryan back on his own feet, letting the tune refocus his attention. "I mean, it's a long drive..."

Jack sighed, but he wasn't particularly irritated. The blond did them a favor, after all. "Just for day one, and make sure his family knows. And you're gonna have to deal with detention tomorrow for skipping school."

"Sharpay pretty much told me to go, and our parents are out of the continent." The blond shrugged, "she said she'd tell Fulton though, sort of our guardian while they're gone. And I kinda figured about the detention."

The coach made a dismissive gesture then, "All right, next activity is in a few, Troy, don't be late." He said. "Oh, one more thing: Ryan's sleeping in the faculty's cabin."

"Dad!"

"There's a spare bed there, and none here." Jack reasoned, giving his son a pointed look. "and no, sharing with you is out of the question."

In the background, Chad snorted and the rest of the team lets out their own snickers. Both Troy and Ryan turned an interesting shade of red.


End file.
